Une odeur envoutante!
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Un soir alors que Kanda s'entraine à trois heures du matin, il est soudain dérangé par Komui qui lui balance une drôle de potion au visage avant de s'enfuir en courant, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, c'es le Moyashi qui vient le déranger.
1. Chapter 1

Alors déjà les persos ne m'appartiennet pas du tou T-T (suis triste)

Chers lecteurs l'heure est grave -_-, j'ai récidivée ! J'ai encore écrit un autre Oneshot alors que j'ai plein de jolies petite fic à chapitre qui m'attentes ^v^! Oui, je sait bien, c'est pas bien de faire attendre les fan qui sont tous impatient de lire la suite de mes fic, mais je vous le jure je vais m'y remettre (si j'ai pas d'autre idée en cours de route ^^)! Bref, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et attend vos avis avec impatiente^^!

**...**

**Une odeur envoutante.**

_Le jeune homme leva son regard gris acier vers lui. Dans ses doux yeux, il pouvait lire toute cette affection et cette tendresse qu'il désirait tant, ainsi qu'une lueur beaucoup moins innocente, et bien caché. Tout doucement, il se pencha sur ce beau visage qui le fascinait tellement, d'une main douce il caressa ses mèches blanches et la lui glissa sous la nuque. Une simple petite pression sur celle-ci et le voilà déjà près de lui, a quelques centimètre à peine de son visage. Ses yeux sombres se fixèrent à son regard toujours aussi doux, et il se pencha doucement vers ses lèvres. Lorsqu'enfin il les touches, de multiples sensations semparent de lui. Elles sont douces et sucrées, comme s'il goutait là une sucrerie encore inconnue. Alors qu'il se penchait d'avantage vers le jeune homme afin d'approfondir ce doux baiser, l'autre commença à répondre à sa demande muette, sa bouche s'ouvrit tout doucement et de petits gémissement de contentements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouverte, comme une invitation donner et accepter. Il continuait alors à l'embrasser, se délectant de ses petits gémissement, il le saisit ensuite par la taille et l'allongea au sol, pour finir sur lui. Son regard sembla soudain lui sourire et..._

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant à tout rompre, et en sueur. Il passa sa main tremblante devant ses yeux, se remémorant son rêve plutôt chaud. Voilà quelques mois déjà qu'il rêvait du Moyashi de cette façon. Qui pourrait le croire, lui le grand et froid Yuu Kanda, rêvait du Moyashi, et le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Chaque fois son rêve avancer un peu plus, et il se réveiller toujours en pleine nuit, ne sachant pas comment il devait interpréter ce dernier. De plus, s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être calme et inexpressif, il ne saurait vraiment pas comme se comportait face au Moyashi. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se comporte comme une jeune fille à l'adolescence. Le kendoka soupira doucement, et décida de se lever comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en pareil situation. Il alla alors prendre une douche bien froide, histoire de se changer les idées, et lorsque ce fut fait il se dirigea d'un pas léger et surtout discret, parce qu'il était quand même deux heures du matin, vers les salles d'entrainement. Une fois de plus la nuit aller être longue.

Komui Lee, grand intendant de la congrégation de l'ombre, et frère ainé de Lenalee Lee, sa très chère soeur adoré, était pencher sur une toute nouvelle expérience qu'il venait tout juste de mettre au point pour le bien de ses employés. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il observait les exorcistes, de peur que l'un deux ne s'approche d'un peu trop près de sa Lenalee, et il avait fait de drôle de découverte. Il s'était dit alors qu'en plus de protéger sa chère Lenalee, il allait faire quelque chose pour aider les autres. C'est de cette façon que cette merveilleuse potion avait vu le jour.

Il fini donc les dernières vérifications de sa potion absolument géniale d'après ces termes, et lorsque ce fut fait il partit joyeusement à la recherche de son futur cobaye...hum...enfin la personne à aider, voilà c'était ça qu'il voulait dire. D'un pas déterminer et bien décider à finir ce qu'il avait en tête, le génie en herbe se dirigea vers une certaine chambre. Il avait hâte de conclure enfin toutes cette histoire. Il longeait les sombres couloirs, lorsqu'il vit la porte de sa victime s'ouvrir silencieusement. Il ralentit son allure et observa un certain kendoka sortir discrètement de sa chambre à deux heures du matin.

"Bien, je vais enfin pouvoir passer à l'action." ricana-t-il en silence.

Il suivit alors le kendoka jusqu'aux salles d'entrainements, et alors que Kanda ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il se dressa devant lui et lui vaporisa sa fameuse potion au visage. Kanda fut tellement surpris qu'il ferma les yeux instinctivement et ne réagis pas de suite, et lorsqu'enfin il les rouvrit, le responsable de tout ça n'était plus là. Il se demandait vaguement qui avait bien pu l'emmerder de cette façon à deux heures du mat, mais en y réfléchissant bien il n'y avait qu'une personne à la citadelle pour réussir à le surprendre, malheureusement pour lui c'était bien le fou qui leurs servait d'intendant.

"Bordel ! Je sens que je vais le tuer s'il je le vois celui là !" Soupira-t-il.

Kanda vérifia ensuite qu'il n'avait rien d'anormal et se remis ensuite à ses exercices, en pleine nuit à deux heures du matin.

_Un paysage de désolation s'étendait devant lui. Partout autour de lui, des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants gisaient au sol inanimé. D'un pas lent, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il s'avança parmi les corps sans vies à ses pieds. Tout à coup, une sorte de fantôme iridescent apparu devant lui, puis un autre et encore un autre. En quelques minutes il fut pratiquement encerclé par ce qui se trouvaient être les âmes des Akumas qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Il tomba à genoux face aux lamentations des âmes qui ne cessaient de lui reprocher de ne pas les avoir sauvés à temps. Il était maintenant complètement encerclé par elles, et malgré toute la peine qu'il avait, toute la peur qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait pas à crier, ni même à simplement pleurer. C'était comme si sa voix et ses larmes se trouvaient bloquaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Soudain les âmes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparu, à la place un jeune japonais aux long cheveux et au regard sombre se tenait désormais face à lui. Il le regarda une seconde, essayant de s'en approchait avec difficulté._

_"T'es trop gentil et trop naïf Moyashi ! Tu ne pourras pas y arriver de cette façon !" Lui dit le jeune homme d'un ton calme, presque froid._

_Ce visage là, cette expression, il la connaissait bien. C'est ce visage qu'il lui montrait toujours, et cette expression désapprobatrice, presque dégouté dans son regard, il la connaissait aussi et la redoutait tellement. Le jeune homme face à lui tourna légèrement la tête. Comme hypnotiser, et peut être inconsciemment, il tourna son regard dans la même direction. Ce qu'il vit là, à quelques mètres de lui, acheva de débloqué la "chose" qui retenait sa voix. Dans un cri perçant ou l'on percevait toute la souffrance du monde, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à contenir. Juste devant lui, les corps sans vies des inconnus staient changés en ceux de ses amis. Tous étaient étendus au sol, les yeux résolument fermer, le souffle coupé à jamais. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il avait crié, ni même s'il avait vraiment commencé à le faire, et tandis que ses yeux versaient encore des torrents de larmes, si longtemps retenu, il sombra enfin dans les ténèbres._

Allen se réveilla en sursaut, dans un cri silencieux bloqué quelque part au fond de sa gorge. IL lui fallut un peu de temps pour se remettre de son cauchemar. Ce n'était pas son premier, et il se doutait bien que se ne serait certainement pas le dernier. D'un geste lasse et tremblant, il passa sa main sur ses yeux, espérant ainsi faire disparaitre toutes ces images qui semblait vouloir le hanter. Il se leva, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'arriverai pas à se rendormir après son cauchemar, et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et marcha silencieusement le long des couloirs déserts de la citadelle. Il devait à peine être trois heures du matin tout au plus, et il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du errer ainsi dans les couloirs à une heure pareil, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver seul dans sa petite chambre sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir tout de suite.

Les couloirs étaient très sombres, mais il avait l'habitude de voir dans le noir, pour un peu on le prendrait pour un chat avec ses doux yeux gris qui luisaient faiblement dans la pénombre ambiante. Il marcha encore quelques minutes ainsi sans aucun but précis, si ce n'est se vider l'esprit de toutes ses horreur qui le hantait encore. Soudain, alors qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, une douce odeur lui chatouilla les narines, lui faisant oublier instantanément son cauchemar. C'était une odeur étrange pensa-t-il. Une odeur douce et épicé, une odeur qu'il ne reconnu pas. Pourtant avec toute la nourriture qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de gouter, ce doux parfum devrait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était. Intriguer, il suivit donc l'odeur afin d'en découvrir la provenance.

Le couloir qu'il suivit menait aux salles d'entrainements, ce qui intrigua d'avantage notre petit blandinet. Il parcourut le long couloir et chercha de quelle salle exactement l'odeur pouvait bien provenir. Tout doucement, comme s'il craignait de déranger quelqu'un à pareil heure, il entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la première salle. L'odeur ne semblait pas venir de cette salle là, alors il parcourut lentement les salles une à une, se rapprochant doucement mais surement de cette odeur alléchante. Au bout de la cinquième, l'odeur enivrante l'assaillit brutalement comme pour le faire plier à ces douces effluves. Il ferma les yeux une seconde afin de mieux apprécier cette odeur étrangement alléchante.

Quand il se décida enfin à les rouvrir, il remarqua la présence de Kanda au centre de la salle. Celui-ci ne l'avait apparemment pas encore remarquait et il continuait ses exercices sans se rendre comptes qu'il était ainsi observé. Allen se demanda vaguement pourquoi Kanda se trouvait là à trois heures du matin. Il l'observa en silence ne voulant pas se faire voir de lui. Le kendoka ne faisait que répétait continuellement des exercices de bases avec son sabre, pourtant tout en lui respirait la souplesse et la grâce, Allen admira quelques secondes ses enchainement qui semblait tellement facile vu ainsi. Kanda était en sueur, sa veste ainsi que sa chemise étaient poser au sol à quelques pas de lui, il était donc torse nu. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Allen observa quelques gouttes de sueur dégouliner le long du torse de Kanda, tous ses muscles étaient en action, et n'importe qui à sa place en serait resté saisi de ravissement. Ce n'est pourtant pas la musculature avantageuse de Kanda qui attirait Allen comme un aimant malgré la situation, mais plutôt la vue de ces nombreuses petites gouttes de sueur qui dévalait son torse lentement, car bizarrement l'odeur semblait provenir du kendoka. A ce niveau là de son observation, Allen se dit vaguement quil aurait du partir, mais il ne le fit pas.

De plus, même s'il avait voulut partir tout de suite, chose qu'il aurait dû faire en temps normal, il n'aurait pas pu à cause de cette étrange odeur qui semblait l'hypnotiser aussi surement qu'une bonne assiette pleine de Dangoo. L'odeur était partout dans la salle, mais étrangement, elle était plus forte du côté de Kanda. Complètement sous le charme, et sans même se soucier du fait que le kendoka pouvait le voir, il commença à avancer tout doucement dans sa direction. Plus il s'approchait du kendoka, plus l'odeur était persistante. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, l'odeur venait bien de Kanda.

Kanda était complètement perdu. Tous ces rêves qu'il ne cessait de faire sur le Moyashi étaient vraiment bizarre. En temps normal, il ne devrait pas rêver de lui. Si encore il rêvait de Lenalee cela serait moins bizarre, mais certainement plus dangereux avec un frère comme le sien. Il serait bien capable d'inventer une machine bizarre pour voir les rêves des gens, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de penser déplacer envers la jeune fille. Enfin dans son cas à lui, ses pensées étaient en effet assez déplacer, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Le kendoka soupira doucement, se massant les tempes au passage. Il décida alors de faire quelques exercices de yoga après s'être douché, il était en sueur et n'aimait pas tellement cette sensation. Enfin, ça c'est-ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, parce que lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir de ses pensées, il remarqua la présence d'un certain Moyashi juste en face de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Moyashi ? Grommela-t-il mécontent.

Le jeune homme le regarda quelques secondes mais ne lui répondit pas, il semblait même bizarre. Son attitude et surtout sa présence ici à cette heure de la nuit était déjà bien étrange, mais pas autant que ces yeux. Kanda observa les yeux dAllen, intrigué bien malgré lui. Leurs couleurs gris argenté n'avaient pas changé si ce n'est ces petites paillettes d'or qu'il y distinguait à présent. Le jeune garçon était à quelques mètres à peine de lui, et lorsqu'il recommença à avancer dans sa direction, les multiple paillettes doré s'intensifièrent, si bien que lorsqu'enfin il se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux étaient devenu d'or, comme s'ils s'étaient soudain embrasés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu toi ? Murmura-t-il.

L'odeur était là, suffocante et enivrante. Elle l'envelopper tout entier, le maintenant prisonnier de son parfum tentateur. Allen songea que celle-ci était étrange, que pareil odeur ne devrait pas existait, mais en même temps, elle l'enchantait. Elle était mystérieuse, douce et épicé, comme un parfum d'interdit. Et puis il y avait cette chaleur aussi. Sans qu'il n'arrive a se l'expliquait, une douce chaleur avait élue domicile dans tout son corps, se répandant dans ces veines comme une trainer de poussière enchanté. Elle l'envahissait et le réchauffait sans qu'il n'ait prit conscience du froid qui l'habitait jusqu'alors.

Allen était complètement hypnotiser. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec cette odeur qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Cette dernière provenait bien de Kanda, comme il s'en doutait déjà, et plus il sapprochait de lui, plus elle était forte. A tel point que lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, il n'eu plus qu'une envie, gouté cette douce odeur qui émanait du kendoka. Et sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un léger baiser, comme une caresse aussi fugace qu'irréel.

Pour le coup, la surprise du baiser réveilla Kanda. D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa le blandinet tout en le regardant méchamment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire abruti de Moyashi ! Grommela-t-il en le fusillant du regard sur place.

Allen lui semblait totalement ailleurs, comme sil n'était pas tout à fait là, ou qu'il était somnambule, ou encore complètement ivre. Il ne sentait pourtant pas l'alcool, donc ce n'était pas ça, de plus le blandinet fini tout de même par lui répondre.

_ Ton odeur! Dit-il doucement. Cest ton odeur, je ne peux pas y résister. Conclu t-il dans un murmure.

A suivre dans la seconde et dernière partie ^^...

...

Et voilà pour la première partie de ma petite fic-Oneshot ^^, ça vous plait ? La suite pour pas longtemps promis ^^! A bientôt ! Ah, une ch'tit review avant de partir ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

**Une odeur envoutante (seconde partie):**

Kanda se trouvait totalement dépasser par l'étrange tournure qu'avait prise les évènements. En même temps, il y avait de quoi ! D'abord, il rêvait du Moyashi d'une façon très osé et indécente, ensuite le fou furieux qui leurs servaient d'intendant lui balançait une de ces potions bizarre à la figure, et maintenant le Moyashi l'embrassait comme si de rien n'était en lui disant en prime qu'il aimait son odeur! Non, franchement, il n'y comprenait plus rien du tout là! Et ces yeux ! Ces doux yeux gris qui par un étrange mystère étaient devenu de l'or en fusion, il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareil. Ils étaient vraiment étranges de cette couleur là, pourtant ils étaient aussi fascinants. Le blandinet le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Kanda essaya bien de l'identifier, mais ce dernier baissa soudain la tête, lui permettant de se reprendre l'espace de quelques secondes.

Allen était complètement et irrémédiablement sous le charme. Cette douce odeur irrésistible qui venait de Kanda était absolument délicieuse. Et tandis qu'il se trouvait désormais tout près du kendoka, des idées de plus en plus osées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dans l'immédiat, il avait cette envie irrépressible de sentir sa peau et de lécher les minuscules gouttes de sueur qui dévalaient son torse musclé. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta juste de lever son regard d'or vers le kendoka, lui montrant son désir naissant sans même s'en rendre comptes.

Kanda aurait dû partir depuis un moment déjà, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et lorsque le blandinet leva de nouveau ses immenses yeux doré vers lui, il en resta pétrifier de stupeur. Ce regard là était spécial, il le connaissait déjà. Sans même avoir à se poser la question, ni même chercher ou il l'avait déjà vu, cette évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Ce regard doux charger de tendresse et de désir, il le voyait à chacun de ses rêves qu'il faisait et qui le concernant. C'était ce même regard qui le clouer sur place dans ses rêves et qui lui chavirait le coeur sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

Tout à coup, une nouvelle évidence s'imposa à lui, aussi soudaine qu'incroyable. Cette évidence était encore plus surprenante que la précédente. Il appréciait ce regard qui lui était destiné. Il l'appréciait, et savait avec une étrange certitude qu'il était le seul à y avoir droit. Car sans en avoir pris conscience jusqu'ici, et prétextant le détester plus que tout en son fort intérieur, son propre regard avait fini par suivre sa fine silhouette à son tour, aussi naturellement que cela put être possible. Ses yeux se tournaient vers lui instinctivement depuis quelques mois déjà. Ces rêves qu'il ne cessait de faire presque chaque nuit, semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelques chose qu'il naimait pas, ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas aimer. En même temps, toutes ces images d'Allen qu'il voyait en rêves se superposaient à ce moment là.

Son regard sombre rencontra de nouveau les prunelles d'or de son vis-à-vis. Dans ce merveilleux regard doré, le désir et la tendresse semblait livrer bataille au doute. Intrigué bien malgré lui, Kanda vit Allen baisser les yeux et s'écarter légèrement de lui. Il crut un instant que le Moyashi allait s'éloignait et le laisse là pour repartir, mais il n'en fut rien. Il le vit inspirer profondément et relever les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient toujours doré, mais beaucoup plus sombre. Sombre de désir.

Allen doutait. Des doutes aussi invraisemblables qu'inexplicable l'assaillaient. Avait-il le droit d'être ici près du kendoka ? Était-ce normal d'avoir autant de pensées pour le moins indécente envers lui, un homme lui aussi ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il ici, alors qu'il ne devrait pas y être ?

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il reculait d'un demi-pas, s'éloignant un peu du kendoka. Deux autres questions encore résonnaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi cette odeur enivrante venait-elle de Kanda ? Et pourquoi était-il irrésistiblement attirer par celle-ci ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, alors que ces question sans réponses ne cessait de tournoyait dans son esprit, il laissa glisser son regard sur le torse de Kanda à quelques centimètres de lui. La sueur perlait toujours à son cou, et de minuscules gouttelettes ruisselaient le long de son torse magnifique. Il était perdu, dans tout les sens du terme. Et il se sentait fondre irrésistiblement et définitivement. L'odeur envoutante qui envelopper Kanda tel l'aurait fait un nuage de parfum, le retenait captif de ces effluves ensorcelante aussi surement que les barreaux d'une cage.

Comme attiré par le regard sombre de Kanda qu'il sentait peser sur lui, il leva les yeux vers lui, sachant pourtant très bien qu'il allait se trahir face au kendoka. Il prit une inspiration légère, mais qui lui remplie les narines de cette odeur qui enveloppait Kanda, tout en scrutant son regard sombre. Dans ces prunelles bleu nuit, il eu la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà. Kanda l'avait perçait à jour. Il venait de découvrir cette attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui à cause de l'odeur, et le désir qui s'y attachait. Alors il se dit que quitte à se faire tuer par lui, autant en profiter un peu. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le torse musclé du kendoka, et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à ses découvertes du moment, il y déposa ces mains délicatement, et pencha la tête en avant. Lorsque ces lèvres humide entrèrent en contact avec la peau ruisselante de sueur, un frisson aussi intense qu'inattendu le parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Tout doucement, complètement exalté par cette sensation nouvelle, il parcourut une petite parcelle de sa peau au moyen de sa langue aventureuse. Il lécha ces petites gouttelettes de sueur qui lui faisait tellement envie depuis qu'il l'avait rejoins, et remonta doucement jusqu'à son cou en de petit coups de langue qui se firent plus osé, plus joueur aussi.

Kanda crut bien qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il avait comprit que cette lueur d'or sombre dans le regard du Moyashi était du désir. Un désir brut et sans détour qu'il n'avait jamais vue ans ces prunelle grise jusqu'alors, ou qu'il avait caché avec soin. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à sa réaction lorsqu'il le vit se pencher sur lui, pour déposer ses lèvres sur son torse humide de sueur. A ce moment précis, son coeur avait fatalement loupé un battement, et lorsqu'il l'avait sentit frissonner de tout son cops à ce contact, il en avait loupé un autre. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, et encore moins à ce qui s'en suivit.

Lorsqu'il avait sentit la petite langue humide d'Allen le léchait et remonter doucement sur son torse, un long frisson de volupté l'avait parcourut de part en part comme lorsqu'il était en pareil situation dans ces rêves. Alors sa raison vacilla, et il se dit que cette fois ces rêves qu'il faisait presque chaque nuit, allait surement devenir la réalité dans très peu de temps.

Allen lécha et mordilla le cou du kendoka, tout en songeant distraitement qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à y passer. Alors, quand il l'entendit gémir tout doucement presque imperceptiblement, ou plutôt tenter de se retenir de gémir même un peu, il faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise. Il crut une seconde avoir rêver, et leva les yeux vers son visage. Ce dernier le regardait tout en grognant doucement. Allen se demanda s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse bêtise, et si Kanda ne songeait pas déjà au meilleur moyen de le tuer vite fait bien fait. Du moins c'est-ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre la bouche.

_ Moyashi. Murmura-t-il.

Allen eu juste le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche afin de tenter de s'expliquer, avant que Kanda ne se jette presque sur celle-ci, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. A cet instant, toutes pensées cohérente s'évanouie instantanément, et il cessa de réfléchir ou de seulement essayer. Les lèvres de Kanda se mouvaient brutalement sur les siennes, les écrasant, les léchant, les mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouge comme des cerises bien mûr. Alors sans attendre, et tout en lâchant un léger grognement de contentement, sa langue se glissa malicieusement dans la bouche d'Allen. Leurs langues taquines et joueuses se touchèrent, se caressèrent, se défièrent, sans qu'aucunes ne prenne réellement l'avantage sur l'autre. Allen rouvrit ses yeux doré, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, et plongea son regard dans celui plus sombre du kendoka. Il y lut quelque chose de fort et d'inattendue dans ce regard d'ordinaire blasé. Une émotion encore plus violente que ce qu'il avait imaginé y trouver. Il s'attendait à trouver de la colère ou de la haine dans son regard bleu nuit, mais il n'y trouva que du désir. Un désir brut encore plus puissant et plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait lui même. Comme si Kanda avait caché cette lueur dans son regard depuis un moment, et qu'elle se dévoilé enfin. Et il gémit face à ce regard qui lui promettait plus de délice encore que cette douce odeur hypnotique qui l'enivrait.

Kanda lâcha les douces lèvres d'Allen quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, et sourit discrètement en avisant lexpression qu'exprimer son visage à ce moment là. Il avait les joue rose comme s'il avait courut un marathon, ses doux yeux aux prunelles dor étincelait de désir contenue, et son souffles était rauque et erratique. Il ne lui laissa pas même le temps de se reprendre, et lui agrippa le bras le trainant à sa suite dans les sombres couloirs. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais le souvenir des douces lèvres d'Allen sur sa bouche était trop plaisant pour le laisser partir.

Allen ne tenta même pas de se dégageait lorsqu'il senti la poigne ferme du kendoka lui agripper le bras, et se laissa trainer par lui dans les couloirs. L'odeur qui enveloppait Kanda lui tourner la tête et une douce chaleur insidieuse s'était installer en lui, le rendant plus sensible au touchait de cette main ferme sur son bras. Il se laissa donc entrainer par le kendoka dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Il se laissa faire, lorsqu'il le poussa légèrement à l'intérieur, et il se laissa aussi faire lorsqu'il le mena jusquau lit au fond de la pièce plongée dans une douce pénombre. Pas un instant, pas une seconde l'idée de partir, de l'arrêter ne lui traversa lesprit, pas même lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur les draps frais, Kanda assis à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Et là, l'odeur si douce, si envoutante, entêtante comme un parfum irrésistible devint plus forte encore, mais Allen ne s'en préoccuper plus tellement a vrai dire. Car une sensation encore plus douce l'assailli, une simple pression légèrement humide déposé sur ses lèvres, qui devenait de plus en plus ferme au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait à ce baiser inattendu. Ainsi que divers effleurement partout sur son corps brulant. Et plus rien ne comptait d'avantage que le regard sombre de Kanda, répondant à son regard d'or, tout deux brulant de désir, se découvrant enfin.

Les lèvres de Kanda se baladaient sur le corps laiteux du Moyashi. De son Moyashi! Une seconde cette pensée le fit sourire dans la pénombre ambiante. C'était tout de même étrange la tournure qu'avait pris les dernier évènements. Dire qu'il y à encore un peu plus d'une heure il rêvait d'Allen allongé dans son lit, sous lui, gémissant de plaisir, et maintenant il était là, exactement comme dans son rêve, en un peu plus irrésistible peut être. Toujours est-il qu'à présent qu'il était là, le kendoka se dit que cela paraissait moins aberrent qu'à son réveil et beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un simple rêve. Il fut d'ailleurs sortit de ses douces pensées, par une main baladeuse se promenant sur son torse, traçant un chemin de feu sur sa peau nue. Après cela, ce ne fut plus qu'une déferlante de sensations, de gémissements, de doux baisers, de deux corps entrelacer qui régna dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que le calme de la nuit reprenne enfin ses droit dans la pièce, emportant avec lui les deux jeunes hommes dans un sommeil bien heureux, enlacer tendrement et combler.

Allen fut réveillé le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil qui entraient doucement dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas trop s'il était normal alors de ne pas être dans son lit, ni même dans sa chambre apparemment. Une seconde il se dit qu'il avait du lui arriver quelque chose de pas normal et il lui fallut alors une apparition plutôt inattendu pour reprendre définitivement ses esprits. En effet, une porte sur sa gauche, qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçut, venait de s'ouvrir, et elle menait visiblement à la salle de bain attenant à la chambre, puisque Kanda venait juste d'en sortir. Il était pratiquement nu, une simple serviette était nouer autour de sa taille, et il séchait sa longue chevelure avec une autre serviette. Cette vision qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir, le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ainsi que les souvenirs de la veille qui lui revenait alors en mémoire. Il vit le kendoka s'approchait lentement de lui, et lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas à peine, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche dans un doux baiser. Il se releva ensuite et se mit à rire doucement devant la tête étonné du Moyashi.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te dépêchait de prendre ta douche Moyashi, sinon je te laisse là et je pars manger tout seul! Lui lança-t-il, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Allen rougit une fois de plus en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la salle de bain. L'intonation particulière qu'il avait mise dans son surnom l'avait un peu émoustillé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Kanda lui parlait ainsi, et lorsqu'il eut fini de prendre sa douche et sortit enfin le rejoindre, il se dit qu'il allait certainement l'entendre assez souvent désormais. Il sourit à son tour et lui donna un baiser possessif lorsqu'il se trouva à ses côtés.

_ Tu sais, va falloir me supporter maintenant mon cher Kanda, parce que t'es pas prêt de me voir partir désormais! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il eut un autre sourire en réponse à sa déclaration, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cafétéria.

On put dire que ce matin là, beaucoup de chose plus ou moins étrange arrivèrent à la citadelle. Tout d'abord le fait de voir Allen et Kanda assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans qu'ils ne s'entretuent était une première, ce qui envoya quelques personne à l'infirmerie après qu'elles soient tombé dans les pommes. Ensuite Kanda remercia vaguement Komui pour une histoire de potion, de trois heures du matin, et d'un cadeau improbable, auquel l'intendant fou répondit par un sourire enjouer suivit d'un rire diabolique, ce qui envoya d'autre personne encore à l'infirmerie pour cause d'évanouissement. Mais ce qui changea radicalement ce matin là, fut autre chose. En effet alors que tous se demandait pourquoi les deux exorcistes qui se supportaient le moins à la citadelle se trouvait à la même table sans se chamailler indéfiniment, ils eurent la réponse d'une drôle de manière. Ce fut Lavi qui, de part son caractère curieux, posa LA question!

_ Eh, qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux, vous êtes tombé sur la tête en venant ? Demanda-t-il en riant devant les mines stupéfaites tout autour d'eux.

Kanda allait leurs répondre que ce n'était pas leurs oignons et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas le chercher, mais Allen le devança. Il se leva de table et s'approcha plus près de Kanda, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de toute la salle. Il sourit un instant en avisant la tête étonne de Kanda qui se demandait vaguement ce qu'il allait faire comme connerie. Oui, parce qu'avec son sourire immense qui rappelait celui qu'il arborait les cartes à la main, il ne pouvait avoir autre chose qu'une "connerie" en tête. Et avant même que le kendoka n'ait put le dissuader de faire sa "connerie" il l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Lorsqu'il lâcha enfin les lèvres de son Kanda, il éclata de rire tant de voir tout le monde la bouche ouverte en grand était comique.

"Décidemment, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser prochainement! pensa-t-il en souriant toujours.

***FIN***

**Micaiah:** Aaahh! Ce que ça fait du bien de finir enfin une autre fic ^^!

**Allen::** ...Kanda m'as sauter dessu -_-...il m'as sauter dessus T-T

**Kanda:** Tss...t'as pas fini de pleurnicher Moyashi ?...

**Micaiah**: M'enfin Allen, faut pas faire cette tête ^^ c'est génial au contraire, les fans vont être ravies elles !

**Allen:** Mouais...je suis pas convaincu -_-...

**Micaiah:** Bon, chers lecteurrs, lectrices, laissez une petites reviex et dites au passages à Allen que nous on ADORE le voir avec Kanda ^^,^même qu'on en redemande, hein ! Ah là là, ce qu'on ferais pas pour que tout le monde soit content ^^!

**Allen:** Moi je suis pas content -_-...

**Kanda**: Tss...toute façon t'es jamais content MO-Ya-SHI!

**MIcaiah:** Bon, ben alors la prochaine fois c'est toi qui mène la danse alors ^^!

**Kanda:** QUOI !

**Allen:** (grand sourire) Ah, là c'est mieux ^^! Allez à plus mes chers fans, et à la prochaine ou je pourrais enfin soummettre Kanda ! Mouahaha !


End file.
